I Miss You
by SephyRose611
Summary: Remus/Tonks fic about their life together. Based around the song I Miss You by Blink-182.


**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, a woman called J.K. Rowling wrote a series of books about magical things. I am not called J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: This song reminds me of Remus and Tonks so I wrote a fic. I hope its ok. Please read and review, it means a lot to me. The song is called I Miss You by Blink-182.x**

I Miss You 

_'Hello there, the angel from my nightmare.' _

"I don't care!" Tonks cried. "I've told you a million times..."

Remus was getting frustrated now; couldn't she see that he was too old, too poor and too dangerous for her? Obviously not.

_'The shadow in background of the morgue,' _

Tonks clutched at a chair in the Weasley's living room, afraid to let go. It couldn't be true. Tears swam in her eyes as Remus patted her on the back reassuringly. It wasn't possible. Mad-Eye couldn't be dead.

_'The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley,_'

Remus watched, horrified as Bellatrix's curse hit Sirius full in the chest and he staggered through the dais. Rushing over to Tonks, he held her close to him, attempting to comfort her. Sirius was gone.

_'We can live like Jack and Sally if we want,'_

Tonks grinned. No matter how hard Remus had tried to curb her feelings, he had eventually given in. She looked at the ring on her finger: they were married! She believed that he loved her too. And now she was expecting a baby.

_'Where you can always find me,' _

Remus smiled with amusement as he watched Tonks walk ahead of him down the hallway of Grimmauld Place. He desperately tried not to laugh as she knocked over the troll's leg umbrella stand. She was clumsy and he adored her. He shook his head: thoughts like that were unhelpful.

_'And we'll have Halloween on Christmas,'_

Sirius, Remus and Tonks were very drunk. Together they sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place giggling and singing Christmas carols. And carving pumpkins with their wands. Tonks grinned and charmed devil's horns on her head, morphing her hair black to suit. She liked Halloween. Or was it Christmas.

_'And in the night we'll wish this never ends, we'll wish this never ends.' _

Remus fell over the threshold of Shell Cottage. He was unbelievably happy, despite everything. "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!" He accepted a goblet of wine and couldn't believe how lucky he was: he had a family!

_'Where are you and I'm so sorry,'_

Tonks was worried sick. She hadn't seen Remus since that morning and she was sure that he should be back from work now. She sat on the sofa and tried desperately not to cry. He couldn't have left her. Not now.

_'I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight,'_

Remus lay in bed next to his wife, who was sleeping soundly, one hand across the bulge in her stomach. He felt a strange urge of repulsion.

What had he done? Unwittingly, he had endangered the lives of his wife and unborn child. He had to protect them. He had to go.

_'I need somebody and always.'_

Tonks stood in her parent's living room, watching Teddy sleeping in his cradle. She loved him. She loved Remus. Fear gripped her and she sank onto the sofa: she couldn't lose Remus, she needed him. If he was killed in this battle... Now she knew what she had to do.

_'This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time,'_

A thick grey cloud suddenly shifted. The full moon became visible, casting an eerie light on the ground. Remus went rigid. This couldn't be happening. Not now. His boggart had an uncanny knack of turning up at the wrong time. Then his limbs began to shake violently.

_'And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders,'_

Tonks sat in the kitchen, waiting. Every time she heard a noise, she would jump to her feet before realising that it was a false alarm. She watched a spider spin its web in the corner, wishing that her life was that simple.

_'Catching things and eating their insides,'_

The werewolf Remus snapped violently at the deer in front of him, breaking its neck. He gorged on it for a while. Afterwards, he continued to pelt through the Forbidden Forest, not quite knowing what to search for. Then he smelled humans.

_'Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason,'_

Standing by the fireplace, Tonks resisted the urge to use the Floo network. She wouldn't have known where to find Remus anyway. Her unborn child moved in her womb and she began to cry, praying that he'd come back.

_'Will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight.' _

The front door opened. Remus staggered in, cursing himself for abandoning his wife. Surprisingly, she forgave him, just glad that he was safe and that he was here with her. They hugged happily and Tonks was nearly crying in relief: the family was reunited.


End file.
